Palabra de Honor
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: AU KohxRinxSess, One.Shot! Después de 2 años de matrimonio, se decide por el divorcio… Que le depara a Rin?... el olvido?... y tal vez un nuevo amor?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!


"Palabra de Honor"

De: HawkAngel XD

**NINGUNO** **de los personajes en este fic es mío…. Es de la mejor creadora de anime… Rumiko Takahashi… **

**Summary**: AU KohxRinxSess, One.Shot!; Después de 2 años de matrimonio, se decide por el divorcio… Que le depara a Rin?... el olvido?... y tal vez un nuevo amor?... PASEN, LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW!

**Spoiler**: Cinco años de noviazgo y después dos años no muy buenos en matrimonio, y esto lleva a la culminación de dicha relación… Que se esperara de parte de una mujer?... el olvido?... y buscar un nuevo horizonte…

**Parejas**: Prim. Sesshoumaru x Rin; Sec. Kouga x Ayame; Sango x Miroku

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambios de escena, tiempo, etc.

"_Pensamientos; POV's; Flashbacks"_' "Hablando, Normal POV" **_"Canción"_**

**Author's Note: **Se los digo enserio… no me habia entrado la inspiración en tan grandes cantidades como ahora… pero bueno… soy rockera y aquí esta una de mis cancioncillas por el momento preferidas… No es que la dedique ni nada, solo quería transmitir el sentimiento de una amiga a través de este fic… y bueno, el sentimiento de olvidar en mi propia experiencia y una que otra experiencia y una que otra imaginación que me gustaría que sucediera. Espero que les guste mucho, si tienen chance un review… vale mucho su comentario… no les quito mas su tiempo, y comiencen a leer…

**Moderatto**

**Álbum: Detector de Metal  
**

"…**_Palabra de Honor…"_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Estos días… **

Era una tarde soleada y un día perfecto para hacer cualquier cosa… Una linda morena de ojazos esmeraldas, de complexión delgada, se encontraba llevando cajas de su camioneta hasta una casa grande y bien amueblada. Pasaron un par de horas cuando empezó a sacar todo el contenido de dichas cajas. En una de ellas se encontraba una fotografía… Una fotografía que la habia hecho pensar en todo lo que habia pasado en su juventud… sobretodo cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad… donde ahí conoció a sus mejores amigos… donde tuvo muchas experiencias inolvidables…

En aquella fotografía se encontraban 6 personas y ella incluida, muy queridas para ella… que seguían hablándose y juntándose a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Pasando la yema de sus dedos por aquellos rostros tan queridos… fue murmurando sus nombres… y riéndose cada vez que recordaba algo… Entre esas personas se encontraba su mejor amigo, el mejor en todos los aspectos… que habia tenido en toda su vida… y por fortuna… seguia con el…

Siguió acomodando las cosas que se encontraban en aquellas cajas… y como fueron pasando las horas… las cajas vacías se iban apilando en un rincón de la cocina… y de ahí, abrió un refresco, le dio un sorbo y se dirigió lentamente a las butacas de la sala para ver el trabajo ya terminado.

Tomo asiento en una de las butacas de cuero que se encontraban en la sala, y puso aquella fotografía en la mesita que se encontraba al centro de dicha habitación. La miro fijamente… y sus ojos se perdieron en esa cara… en esos ojos dorados que la habían hecho enamorarse, suspirar, llorar, tener la felicidad infinita… y que aun… seguia teniendo a través de los años.

"…**_Al comienzo de una vida  
Una calle sin salida y yo…"  
_**

Estuvo pensando en el porque de estar aquí… simplemente por una mala relación… por un matrimonio en el cual no se sentía feliz… sobretodo porque su marido la engañaba, y era solamente la ama de casa y no la esposa amada como ella soñaba… Había pasado medio año en el cual habia pedido el divorcio, y consiguió un departamento amueblado y de renta, hasta conseguir una casa grande donde pudiera vivir cómodamente.

Después de unos momentos, siguió bebiendo de aquella lata, y el timbre de un teléfono comenzó a sonar en aquella habitación. Tomando el pequeño teléfono en sus manos, abrió aquel aparato y lo contesto… sin fijarse quien era el que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

"Sakura,"

"_Disculpe, soy el señor Takemu, su abogado_,"

"si, dígame," pregunto ansiosa, puesto que serian buenas noticias?...

"_ya tengo el acta de divorcio firmada, ahora usted es completamente libre, felicidades_,"

"muchas gracias, mañana temprano estaré en su oficina para llevarme el documento,"

"_claro, cuando usted pueda y disponga, que pase buena tarde_,"

"muchas gracias,"

"_y de nueva cuenta Felicidades_,"

"gracias" después de aquella palabra afirmativa, la línea se corto, dejándola de nuevo con sus pensamientos positivos y felices de una vida nueva… Una vida en donde podría estar con la persona que habia amado todos sus años de juventud… Movió su mano dejando aquel dichoso aparato en la mesita, y tomo una fotografía que además de aquella donde salía con sus amigos… habia una individual, donde salía con… su amado Sesshoumaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack Años de Universidad **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Rin POV-_

**_Hace algunos años…_ **_La vida era todo menos complicado, tengo que aceptarlo… pero bueno que mas da… Comienzo aquí mi historia, comienzo un lienzo que nunca acabare… pero por el momento les relato lo más importante de mi vida. Comenzábamos un semestre de la universidad, era toda una locura, mis mejores amigas estaban conmigo. Ayame Tsukiyame, una linda pelirroja que siempre tenia su cabello en dos coletas, de ojos verdes, del mismo color que yo, pero cambiaban a un color como turquesa; delgada y siempre mostrándose sin preocupaciones y mi otra amiga; Sango Hiraikotsu, alta, de tez blanca, siempre con su sonrisa, pero a la vez era seria. Ella era un año más grande que nosotras pero aun así, seguia siendo una muy buena amiga para ambas. Sin duda era todo lo que podía desear por el momento. Compañía en un lugar grande donde las dos éramos nuevas… y nos tendríamos las tres para todo. _

_Pasaron varios meses y entre las tres todo era de maravilla. Una noche fuimos a una fiesta donde ahí, Sango nos presento a unos de sus amigos, Kouga Ookami y Sesshoumaru Tashio. Ambos de apariencia de Gym, fornidos, y Altos. Ambos tenian unas características maravillosas, que de seguro, mil y un chavitas andaban por ellos. _

_Kouga Ookami, un joven que si se veía fornido y a la vez temido y talvez con personalidad fuerte, pues en verdad si lo era. Su físico, como antes lo mencione, era alto, fornido, su pelo era negro como la noche, largo y amarrado a una coleta, y lo mas hermoso de todo, eran sus ojos… azules cual zafiros. Su personalidad muy agradable, con un humor bastante cómico, y siempre con una sonrisa formidable. _

_Y su combinación, Sesshoumaru Tashio. Su apariencia y personalidad eran frías, en si, no podía decir ni asegurar nada de el en ese momento, pero lo que si podía decir, era que una persona en la cual tu podías confiar en todo. Su físico, alto, fornido; cabello rubio casi blanquecino, largo y suelto, un color de cabello muy raro a su vez; tez blanca y algo que jamás habia visto… el color de sus ojos… ámbar cuales soles, muy hermosos. Sus ojos llamaron mas mi atención… lo que te podría decir también, es que su mirada era fría, y su cara no decía ninguna expresión… si lograbas hacerlo, era a través de esos ojos tan hermosos… _

_Kouga, en el primer momento que vio a mi amiga Ayame… les aseguro que brillaron esos zafiros… después de la presentación, Ellos dos bailaron, se divirtieron, y platicaron hasta que culmino la reunión. Por otra parte, me quede platicando con Sesshoumaru, persona muy agradable y con un humor un tanto negro. Al igual que mi amiga Ayame, que se quedo con Kouga, yo me quede platicando con el toda la noche. Al terminar, las dos pasamos nuestros números a nuestros nuevos amigos. _

_De Sango no supimos nada, solo la habíamos visto con un chico alto, un tanto fornido, ojos azules y su cabello amarrado a una coleta baja. Al finalizar, Sango nos presento a aquel chico, su nombre Miroku. De pronto vimos a Miroku con una marca de una bofetada en la mejilla, y claro que vimos porque, el muy sinvergüenza trato de tocar la parte trasera del cuerpo de Sango, provocando que ella le diera tremenda cachetada, muy gracioso a decir verdad. _

_El día siguiente, nos juntamos las tres a platicar de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior. Ayame nos contó que Kouga le habia dicho que habia dejado una impresión muy grande en el, y claro que si lo habíamos visto. Al momento de bailar, se le pegaba mucho a Ayame y le decía cosas al oído. Al terminar el relato, Ayame tenía las mejillas muy coloradas… así que lo dejamos para después. Un rato después Sango recibió la llamada de su hermano Kohaku. Ayame y yo habíamos escuchado hablar de el por Sango, pero nunca tuvimos el gusto de conocerlo, hasta ciertas horas después en ese mismo día. _

_De la nada, comencé a llevarme de las mil maravillas con el, tengo que aceptarlo. Recibía llamadas de Kohaku para salir, y las acepte con mucho gusto. Un par de meses después, empezamos a salir para ser algo más que amigos. Un rato más… como uno o dos meses más o menos éramos novios. Sango me decía que era buen partido y esperaba que nuestra relación diera buenos frutos. Le di la razón a mi amiga, puesto que me llevaba muy bien con Kohaku, y era mi corazón. _

_Pero aun así, no descuide mi amistad con Kouga y sobretodo con Sesshoumaru, que era un gran amigo para mí. Muchas veces salíamos, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru y yo al cine, a cenar, a donde fuera con tal de divertirnos y pasar muy buen rato. Kouga me tomo cariño como hermana y desde ahí, me comenzó a decirme 'hermanita' y protegerme de todo lo que me sucediera… Siempre ha estado ahí desde que lo conozco, y me alegro muchísimo de tenerlo en mi vida._

_Una de tantas salidas, fuimos a acampar… Ayame y Sango cocinando o mejor dicho quemando malvaviscos, y en definitiva yo haciendo bien de comer… siempre me ha gustado cocinar… y estaba en unos cursos para ser chef. Por otra parte, Miroku contándonos historias de terror, Kouga haciendo cosas para asustarnos, y Sesshoumaru controlando el ambiente. Todo estuvo genial, hasta que Kohaku interrumpió la velada hablándome a mi celular… lo odie mucho esa vez… _

"…**_Tanto tiempo en el intento  
Tanto tonto cuento entre tú y yo…"_**

_Sango solo vio mi frustración, por que enserio estábamos pasándonos genial la noche, pero no me dijo nada… Hablamos durante unos minutos hasta que Sesshoumaru me quito el teléfono, corto la llamada, lo apago, le quito la batería, me dio el teléfono, y guardo en su bolsillo aquella dichosa pilita que hacia funcionar mi celular. Y no se porque, pero le aplaudí, porque vio la frustración en mi cara, y obviamente no quería hablar con Kohaku, y bueno… el alivio mi frustración. _

_Hablando de Sesshoumaru, nos veíamos muy seguido, y platicábamos… esta bien… yo platicaba y el me escuchaba… el no era muy conversador, pero siempre lograba sacarlo de su mutismo para decirme algo. Salíamos a muchos lugares juntos… y no les he de mentir, muchas personas pensaban que éramos más que amigos. La relación que llevaba con el era muy estable, muy agradable, el… era muy tierno y cariñoso conmigo, hasta cierto punto he de aclarar. A el le podía confiar todo de mi vida, y cuando llegaba triste, me abrazaba a el y cual susurro me decía que el estaba para todo cuando yo quisiera. _

_La vida de Sesshoumaru en parte fue algo marcada por la muerte de su madre… debido a eso, era callado, frió… y un tanto calculador… pero conociéndolo, podría ser una de las personas mas lindas del mundo. Me gustaba mucho su personalidad fría hacia los demás, por el momento no les puedo decir porque… pero para mi, era un atrayente de lo mas fresco y lindo que habia. Siempre supe que me gustaba hasta cierto punto, pero siempre estaba Kohaku para recordarme lo contrario. Hasta ahora yo se que lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida, fue haber conocido a Sesshoumaru y tenerlo como alguien importante en mi vida. _

_Sesshoumaru y Kouga vivían juntos en una casa, cerca de la universidad, muy buen amueblada, y equipada con todo para sobrevivir a una guerra. Las razones eran muy simples, aunque la familia de Kouga era unida, Kouga quería tener su propio espacio, puesto que en su casa no tenian espacio ni para si mismos. La razón de Sesshoumaru es algo parecida, la familia de Sesshoumaru era muy adinerada, pero al igual que Kouga, Sesshoumaru quería su espacio, y ser independiente. Apesar de la distancia que tenía con su familia, se llevaba bien con su papá, y el mantenía todos los gastos de su hijo en la universidad, para que viviera sin preocupaciones, puesto que lo unico que iría a hacer, era simplemente estudiar y ser el mejor. _

_El, aparte no vivía en la casa de su padre, porque no se llevaba bien con su madrastra y su hermano menor. Fui un par de veces a cenar a la famosa mansión Tashio, donde fui muy bien recibida por la Señora Izayoi y el Señor Inu no Tashio, y también conocí a su hermano Inuyasha. De el no les puedo contar porque ese día que lo vi estaba de visita, pero lo que me logro decir esque estudiaba en Londres y que no se encontraba viviendo ahí por el momento. Bueno… yo se muy bien, que la Señora Izayoi ha tratado de que Sesshoumaru pueda confiar en ella, pero simplemente el es muy frió y no se deja envolver en el cariño y el respeto que le da. _

_En una de esas cenas, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado muy junto a mí. Estaba comiendo y de la nada, sentí la mano de Sesshoumaru en mi pierna, y comenzó a hacer un movimiento con su mano, de arriba a bajo, y tocando con las yemas de sus dedos ligeramente. Cuando sentí su mano me dieron escalofríos por todo mi ser. El movimiento de su mano aunque se sentía celestial temo decir que en cierto modo perverso, les podía asegurar que decía en mi mente "me están violando". Se escucha muy chistoso ahora y siempre lo hará… y claro me da mucha risa pensar en eso de nuevo._

La casa de Kouga y Sesshoumaru es muy espaciosa y muy bella… Ayame y yo seguimos sin comprender como le hacen ellos dos viviendo en tal majestuosidad, puesto que son hombres… y ustedes saben bien como son… pero sigamos con el relato.. Una de tantas veces que nos quedamos en esa linda casa, Sesshoumaru me dijo las 'reglas' de su cuarto, su linda propiedad. Nunca creí lo que mis oídos escuchaban tienen que créeme. Les cuento…  


-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**Normal POV**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 9 de la noche y un par de jóvenes se encontraban conversando amenamente en un cuarto de grandes dimensiones con una vista hermosa de balcón, donde varias velas con olor a vainilla, dejaban su aroma fijo en la habitación… y la vista… donde la luna y las estrellas se hacían compañía mutua… sin dudarlo, una noche maravillosa. Sesshoumaru miraba fijamente a Rin con una linda cara perversa… que se proponía?...

"y que tu no tienes reglas en tu cuarto como mi hermanito Kouga en el suyo?" le preguntaba Rin indecisa, puesto que al fijar sus lindas orbes esmeraldas hacia Sesshoumaru veía algo de... perversión en su mirada?...

"Pues si, en la cama en la que justamente estas sentada, tiene una que otra regla," decía pensante y a la vez muy serio.

"si?... enserio?... dímela," decía con brillo misterioso en su mirada. Sesshoumaru sabia muy bien que Rin era muy curiosa, además de despistada y distraída, y eso simplemente la hacia muy adorable. Una de las cosas que Sesshoumaru admiraba de Rin, era que cualquier cosa para lograr un objetivo, la hacia… sea cual sea, la hacia sin chistar…

"pues… esta cama esta diseñada específicamente para dormir…," respiro profundo y miro a Rin con una sonrisa malévola y perversa.

"dormir que Sesshoumaru, vamos ya dime! No me dejes con las dudas," decía Rin tirando de la playera blanca de hilo de Sesshoumaru.

"para dormir _desnudos_…" la ultima palabra dicha, era cual susurro, y que muy a penas la pobre de Rin, pudo escuchar…

"COMO!"

"si, aunque no lo creas…" decía seguro de si mismo.

"enserio duermes…?" pregunto nerviosa.

"si… tengo que cumplir la regla,"

"claro claro…" dijo sin mucha razón… sin creerle en lo mas mínimo.

"Tengo sueño, te quedaras a dormir junto con Ayame en el cuarto de huéspedes,"

"si, porque lo dices?"

"no por nada," decía con tono ligero y sin preocupaciones en su voz.

"_que tiene diciendo que se duerme desnudo, que le pasa?"_ pensaba Rin asustada de lo que su amigo le habia dicho, seguia sin creerle. Pero lo siguiente la hizo cambiar de opinión.

De la nada, Sesshoumaru comenzó a quitarse las prendas, y quedarse en boxers. Rin, ya lo habia visto en ropa interior y hasta desnudo, así que no se asusto en lo mas mínimo en que lo que observaba… casi podía palpar los cuadritos de gym que habia en el abdomen de su lindo Sessh. Tiro la colcha gruesa y de las sabanas que cubrían su cama, y se metió en ella… un par de segundos después, Rin vio que salio volando el bóxer negro que llevaba algunos segundos antes… solo se quedo petrificada ante la idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**End Flashback**-.-.-.-.- **End Normal POV**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_En ese entonces éramos amigovios y pues esa faceta de Sesshoumaru era tremendamente seductora para mi. Veía su cuerpo, y yo estaba con la baba saliendo vilmente de mi boca. Como me dijo una amiga la otra vez… era para meterlo en una bolsa de papitas y comértelo… muy graciosa la frase… y muy cierta. Si me gustaba tengo que admitirlo… siempre me ha gustado, y siempre lo haré. Kami… tengo tantas anécdotas que contar… pero el lienzo en donde escribo es algo corto, y necesito abreviar mis emociones y expresiones. Mi vida paso por unos giros impresionantes, y aun sigo sin creerlo. _

_Como mencione antes, Ayame y yo nos habíamos quedado varias veces a dormir a la casa de Sesshoumaru y Kouga. Y como siempre nos quedábamos mucho rato platicando con ambos antes de irnos a dormir, claro esta. Era algo tarde y Sesshoumaru ya estaba en su cuarto, y como la buena amiga que soy, subí para decirle buenas noches, antes de retirarme con Ayame a la habitación de huéspedes. Al entrar al cuarto, vi que Sesshoumaru estaba parado frente al espejo y poniéndose algo de loción… yo sabia que a Sesshoumaru le gustaba verse y sentirse bien consigo mismo… pero… no se, hasta eso se me hizo raro verlo así. Me senté a la orilla de su cama, y si ya sabía lo de la famosa regla… y me puse a admirarlo… siempre ha sido tan… solo una ilusión… Comencé a hablarle… por el momento no recuerdo exactamente que le dije, pero después de eso, el se disculpo para entrar un momento al baño. No se, me sentí desubicada y quise salir de ahí… Al llegar a la puerta, abrí la perilla y solo estuvo unos momentos abierta, para ser cerrada fuertemente por Sesshoumaru. _

_Asustada le dije_ "me quiero salir…"

_Y como muchacho orgulloso el me respondió_, "no, quédate,"

"pero…"

"no, quédate," _y de la nada me abrazo, paso sus manos suavemente por mi espalda y me abrazo fuertemente a su pecho, dejando en claro que no me iba a dejar ir. Nuestros rostros se acercaron lentamente y de ahí, ya no sabia de mi. Nuestros labios danzaban en algo indiscutible, se sentía delicioso sentir sus labios contra los míos… Aunque sabia perfectamente en lo que estaba… besándome con alguien que no era mi novio… pero no me sentí culpable, puesto quien tenia enfrente… era y sigue siendo una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida… no mi novio… pero mucho mas que eso… _

_Ahora ya se porque se puso tanta loción… quería envolverme en su bello intoxicante de aroma y déjame caer en sus brazos sin chistar… y claro que lo hice, pues el muy bien sabia que me encanta su aroma de loción, y todo lo de su varonil gusto. Estuvimos mucho rato así… abrazados y besándonos… hasta que entre en razón y me separe dándole un ultimo beso y sin decir mas, me separe definitivamente de el… y hasta cierto punto me dolió hacerlo… Abrí la perilla de la puerta y salí para llegar al cuarto de huéspedes donde Ayame ya me esperaba para dormir. Anécdotas como esa, tengo muchas, pero se las contare en el transcurso de este atareado lienzo._

_Ahora pasamos a una base de mi vida… **Mi noviazgo con Kohaku**_… _Pues… era muy lindo, y hasta eso no me puedo quejar. Siempre estaba ahí cuando quería, y me quiso mucho. Pero algo que no contaba eran con sus celos. Tuve varios problemas con ellos, y déjenme les cuento una de mis anécdotas. Hubo una vez, que Kohaku vio cuando platicaba con Sesshoumaru amenamente y se puso muy celoso. Llego en la actitud de golpear a pesar que Sesshoumaru era mas grande y fuerte que el… a un buen amigo que me escuchaba y estaba siempre para mi, y yo lo protegí con uñas y dientes, puesto que no era justo que dijera eso, cuando Sesshoumaru y yo solo éramos 'amigos'. _

_Kohaku se enojo conmigo, pero lo mande por un tubo con sus enojos, y yo seguí con Sesshoumaru platicando. No le hable por días, hasta que el tuvo la decencia de disculparse conmigo por su actitud. Lo perdone y seguimos con nuestra relación, que como cualquiera tiene sus bajas y altas. Duramos como unos… 2 años _**1**_ … creo, y cortamos… _

"…_**El corazón donde estuviste**_

_**Va rodando triste y sin amor…"**_

_Estuvimos unos meses sin pareja, y de la nada volvimos… para eso nosotros estábamos empezando 4to año de universidad. En ese tiempo, Sesshoumaru y yo… seguíamos siendo amigovios… extraña palabra lo se… pero no éramos novios… pero éramos mucho mas que amigos. Nos confiábamos todo… sabíamos todo de el otro… era genial. Muchas veces le di besos en la boca, y jamás… jamás me rechazo alguno de ellos. Y bueno… besa riquísimo... a decir verdad… el me enseño a besar correctamente. A pesar de haber estado con Kohaku en ese entonces un par de años, no aprendí a besar bien… así que el fue, el que me enseño a hacerlo. Una de las frases celebres de nuestra relación era…   
_

"_No seré tu novio, pero seré mas que eso_,"

_Esa frase, sigue retumbando en mi mente hasta estos días… pasaron muchos años… y la sigo recordando como si me la hubiera dicho ayer. Muchas veces, Ayame y yo salíamos a pasear por todo el campus e incluso cierta casa de unos chicos guapos. Una tarde pasamos por ahí, y los vimos sentados bien a gusto en la sombra de una sombrilla de sol, y ellos cómodamente sentados. Kouga estaba comiéndose unas papitas preparadas de las que venden en la esquina de su cuadra, y Sesshoumaru un cono de nieve. _

_Cuando Sesshoumaru me vio tenia la lengua pegada al cono y solo levanto su mano y movió sus dedos en forma de saludo. La forma en la que lo hizo fue demasiado chistosa y comencé a reírme. Con mi hermanito Kouga fue algo distinto al ver a Ayame, se atraganto con una de las papitas que tenia en la boca. Situación muy chistosa, que Ayame al igual que yo, se comenzó a reír. Los saludamos y nos quedamos unos momentos con ellos. Logre que Sesshoumaru me prometiera un cono… y deseaba que me lo cumpliera porque si se me habia antojado. _

_Unas horas después, Sesshoumaru marco a mi celular para saber de mis paraderos, y bueno, le dije que estaba en el apartamento donde Ayame y yo vivíamos cómodamente. Unos momentos después, llegaron Sesshoumaru y Kouga, y nos llevaron a pasear. Como es de saber, Kouga y Ayame se perdieron en su 'burbuja de amor', y nosotros nos fuimos por nuestro lado.  
_

_  
No sabíamos exactamente a donde parar… pero dimos inconcientemente en una heladería y ahí Sesshoumaru lindamente se deshizo de unas cuantas monedas y me compro mi cono. Fui feliz, y jugando con mi cono empecé a embarrarlo en su cara. Fue muy divertido ver su reacción, no se esperaba que lo embarrara en la cara y bueno… hacia unos gestos… que me dieron bastante risa y que por cierto no pude hacer. _

_Esa noche nos quedamos a dormir con ellos y sucedió algo que… bueno… no se, me da mucha pena contar… pero de todas formas… lo voy a hacer. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Como era viernes y Sesshoumaru tenia la costumbre de dejarme con el una buena cantidad de tiempo, hasta que yo caía dormida en su regazo y el me tenia que llevar a la habitación de huéspedes junto con Ayame. Estábamos muy a gusto en sentados al final de la cama, pegados al respaldar, viendo una novela. Sesshoumaru tomo mi mejilla lentamente… y nos comenzamos a besar… tranquilamente… disfrutando del beso que estábamos compartiendo… El, empezó a acomodarse frente a mí… y puso sus manos en mi espalda dando toques electrizantes en todo mi cuerpo. _

_Nos separamos y nos vimos directamente a los ojos… viendo la reacción del uno y del otro… y me dijo… "'_Quero' estar contigo… me dan muchas ganas de hacerlo," _decía sin temor en su voz… Pero yo… no se, tenia mucho miedo… no sabia que hacer… pero de todas formas le respondí… "_tu sabes que no puedo…"_ al terminar tome su mano y con mis dedos daba finos toques a su piel._

"si podemos… podemos protegernos,"

"n-no…"

"esta bien, tu sabes que yo respeto tu decisión mas que nada, pero podemos estar en mi cama, tan solo un momento?" _preguntaba firme en su decisión, y yo le respondí que si. _

_Nos quitamos la ropa y nos acostamos tapándonos con la gruesa colcha encima de nosotros. Ahí estábamos, desnudos en su cama, 'viendo' una novela, pegados el uno y el otro. Volteo mi cara hacia el… y veo fijamente sus ojos dorados que veían desconcertados el hecho que estábamos ahí… sin hacer absolutamente nada. _

_El me dijo "_dame un beso_," y tarde en contestar… pues sabia perfectamente bien… que si le daba ese beso… ya no iba a saber nada de mi… me iba a perder en esas lagunas doradas… y que me levantaría abrazada a unos fuertes brazos. Por primera vez en mi vida… hice algo bien… le dije que no… y el me respondió… "_no me niegues un beso_,"… y ahí era cuando el ponía su faceta orgullosa, y para no quedarme atrás yo también descubrí la mía... "_pues no te lo doy, y se acabo_," _

"no no, tu no me puedes rechazar un beso,"

"claro que puedo…"

"esta bien, cuando quieras uno, no te lo daré,"

"claro…"_ pensé solo unos momentos en mi siguiente movida. Me acerque lentamente a el… lentamente a esa linda cara… y antes que pudiera darle el dichoso beso, el me dijo. _

"_ahora yo rechazo el beso," _

"_esta bien," al decirlo sin darle importancia alguna, el cambio en segundos de parecer y me dijo de inmediato "mejor no,"… _

_Al terminar la frase nos comenzamos a besar… pasaron minutos eternos en donde sutil sentir sus suaves y tibios labios contra los míos. Al igual que los minutos pasaron, el se fue colocando encima de mi... y ahí fue donde me separe de el. _

"Rin-,"

"Sesshoumaru, respeta mi decisión,"

"lo se, pero me das mucha tentación… no me puedo resistir," _decía dando furtivos besos a mis labios. _

"te entiendo,"

"no, no lo haces… siempre me dejas así…," _Al terminar la frase sentí su virilidad topando contra una de mis piernas, y ya ahora sabia de que hablaba exactamente. _

"Sessh-," _no pude terminar de decir su nombre porque se escuchaba la voz de Ayame y que estaba tocando la puerta. _

_Sesshoumaru se levanto y me dijo _"ya vez, siempre me dejas así… con ganas," _yo me puse rojísima y solo asimile el hecho, que siempre lo dejaba así. Después_ _se puso la ropa interior y se metió de nueva cuenta en la cama, y yo estaba poniéndome mis prendas rápido para poder abrir la puerta. Cuando salí, Ayame me dijo que si íbamos un momento a la cocina, puesto me tenia que decir algo. Llegamos a la cocina, tomamos un par de vasos con jugo de naranja, nos sentamos, y cual niñas chiquitas nos comenzamos a preguntar. _

"Rin, sigues siendo virgen?"

"si, y tu?"

"también…"

"LO LOGRAMOS!" _después de decir esa frase de triunfo nos comenzamos a reír, y solo pasaron unos minutos para que mi hermanito Kouga y Sesshoumaru nos dijeran que habían pedido de cenar y que en un momento mas llegaría la comida al lugar. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Después de esa tremenda revelación mía hacia ustedes, sigo con mi relato… pues lo demás todo fue muy normal… seguíamos paseando, riendo, imaginando… hacíamos mil cosas juntos… Pasaron un par de meses para que pudiera volver con Kohaku… el me decía, me juraba y perjuraba que yo era el amor de su vida y que quería estar conmigo todo el tiempo posible. Dije que si a su proposición y volvimos a hacer novios. Entre nosotros nunca hubo nada parecido como las experiencias que tenia con Sesshoumaru. El era un niño bueno con todo el sentido de la palabra… Pero ahora es todo lo contrario… salíamos, nos divertíamos, todo en modo sano, y bueno me la pasaba muy bien. _

_Pasaron varios meses y seguíamos con lo mismo, hasta que de la noche a la mañana, me entero que Sesshoumaru tenía una novia. Pasaron unos cuantos días cuando el mismo me lo informo, pero ya que le íbamos a hacer… solo esperar… Ayame y Sango, al verme algo preocupada acerca de esa situación, investigaron… y por ese momento ni tengo idea como lo hicieron, pero me consiguieron la información que yo, aunque lo negará quería saber. La famosa novia de Sesshoumaru Tashio, se llamaba Kagura Kaze, de complexión delgada y ojos rojizos, muy extraños de encontrar. _

_Cuando ellas me dijeron eso, habían pasado un par de semanas, y por lo visto Sesshoumaru se llevaba muy bien con ella, y todo. Cuando nos hablábamos o veíamos, el ambiente se ponía muy tenso entre nosotros… de un momento a otro esa tensión cambio por algo de tristeza entre ambos… nos queríamos demasiado para aceptarlo y estar juntos… pero teníamos pareja la cual cada uno por su lado quería… aunque dudo mucho que Sesshoumaru haya querido a su supuesta novia… pues conociéndolo… su corazón… era muy difícil de penetrar… y lo puedo decir por la experiencia que tengo con el. _

_Una noche cualquiera, estaba cavilando con mi hermanito Kouga, cerca de mi apartamento. Estábamos paseando por uno de los parques de arboledas mas grandes que hay por ahí… cada quien… contando lo que sucedía en la vida del otro… éramos y seguimos siendo muy amigos… y nos confiábamos todo, y cuando se podía… nos ayudábamos mutuamente con nuestras parejas… aunque solo por su lado, puesto que Sesshoumaru solo fue mi novio por un par de meses… lo demás… seguíamos siendo amigovios… El me dijo que habia tenido una charla muy calurosa con Sesshoumaru un par de días antes, y que pues tenia que liberar esa tensión que tenia y en pocas palabras… era decirme de aquella platica… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack un par de días antes**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Normal POV_

Un joven de hermosos ojos azules esperaba con la mirada en el vació, sentado en una de las hermosas butacas de una habitación. DE pronto, la puerta se abrió, revelando la figura de un hombre alto y con ojos ambarinos.

"Kouga?"

"Quien mas mi querido amigo..."

"Que haces a esta hora levantado? Son las 2 de la mañana, lo que sea que me querías preguntar me lo puedes preguntar mañana, por el momento estoy cansado, quisiera retirarme a dormir…" decía bostezando por el sueño.

"Pues esto es importante, te quería preguntar sobre algo," dijo serio y apuntando sobre el cuello de la camisa de Sesshoumaru que tenia una pequeña marca roja de lápiz labial.

Mirando sobre a donde apuntaba, dio la razón de lo que Kouga mucho quería saber. "sobre lo de Kagura?"

"Uy mas adivino no podrías ser,"

"Y que quieres que te diga?" Lo veía con sarcasmo y renuente a decirle.

"Todo," dijo sin decir nada mas, sin gastar ninguna gota de saliva en alguna otra palabra.

"Pues… estoy saliendo con Kagura porque estoy cansado de estar esperando a Rin,"

"Esperar a Rin?...," dijo y con eso empezó la tormenta que derramaría mas agua del vaso "ESPERARLA?... TU NO TE DECIDISTE POR ELLA, POR ESO KOHAKU ESTA CON ELLA, -grito de desesperación, respiro profundo y le dijo en tono mas calmado pero aun así enojado- tu mismo te quedaste solo, por cuenta propia,"

"Lo se, pero tampoco me quedare solo… tu crees que me gusta estar viéndola besándose con Kohaku?... y por supuesto cada quien con su pareja, claro que no,"

"Yo se que no, pero Rin se tiene que dar cuenta de que la amas demasiado…"

"Eso lo sabe… pero no deja al imbecil de Kohaku,"

"Entonces dale tiempo…"

"Tiempo?... tiempo es el que le voy a dar a Kagura,"

"Vas a jugar con ellas?... pero sobretodo con kagura, ella es inocente en todo este juego, pero por lo que me han comentado, ella no tiene buena reputación que digamos,"

"y a todo esto, a ti que te importa?"

"ME IMPORTA PORQUE RIN ES UNA PERSONA QUE VALE LA PENA POR QUIEN JUGARSELA, DE TENERLA A LADO DE ALGUIEN QUE SI LE IMPORTA, NO ESTAR JUGANDO CON ELLA,"

"Jugando? Yo no estoy jugando, solo quiero que se de cuenta que puedo con alguien mas,"

"No, NO PUEDES, eres débil para aceptar que te duele estar sin ella, acéptalo,"

"No. Yo, Sesshoumaru Tashio no soy débil con ninguna mujer,"

"Pues eso es lo que tu piensas… Débil el que no muestra sus intenciones," dijo para aclararse la voz y terminar la discusión "Solo quiero que te quede claro esto: No te atrevas a lastimar a Rin… porque yo mismo meto las manos al fuego por ella, así que mas te vale, no dañarla,"

Con eso Kouga se dirigió pesadamente a su cuarto, dejando a su compañero pensante y con una cara de tristeza, pues sabia perfectamente bien que lo que decía su mejor amigo, era la mas pura verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** End Flashback**-.-.-.-.-.-

_Al decírmelo, Kouga se quedo serio y me miraba fijamente a los ojos… aun no sabia como responder… no sabia como reaccionar… solo sentí cuando los brazos de mi hermanito abrazaban fuertemente mi cuerpo y me decía en murmullos que todo iba a salir bien… pasará lo que pasara… y que siempre estaría para mi. Solo me quede abrazada a el, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería, y lo mucho feliz que me hacia tenerlo a mi lado. _

_Caminamos un poco más, y nos sentamos en una banca. Aunque mucho me dolía le dije con toda sinceridad… aunque era muy egoísta de mi parte, pero tenia que hacerlo… _

"lo tengo que olvidar, no podemos seguir así… estamos engañando de alguna forma a nuestras parejas por como nos tratamos… no podemos seguir así,"

"…**_Te voy a olvidar  
Palabra de honor  
Paloma perdida  
Ya no puedo más  
Te tengo que olvidar  
Te tengo que olvidar…"  
_**

_El me dijo viendo mi reacción… me temblaban las manos y de mis ojos no paraban de llorar… me dolía demasiado saberlo… "_creo que es lo mejor… debes de olvidar… pues como siguen, va a hacer un poco doloroso…_"_

"lo mejor esque te tengo a mi lado apoyándome, muchas gracias hermanito,"_ termine abrazándolo fuertemente hasta que la voz de Ayame se hizo presente separándonos. _

_Después de eso, Ayame y Kouga tuvieron tiempo de platicar acerca de lo que me estaba pasando… puesto que yo… estaba en un planeta desconocido… y que no sabia si era bueno llorar… o simplemente dejarlo así. Fuimos a un restaurante a cenar, y a pesar de que yo me sentía algo triste, Kouga y Ayame me hicieron pasar un agradable y muy buen rato. _

_Llegue derrotada al departamento, Ayame lo noto de esta forma pero no me quiso decir nada, hasta que me senté en una de las butacas de la sala, y comencé a llorar. Se acerco a mi, y me dijo muchas cosas… me hicieron pensar… y mucho a decir verdad… Me decía que Sesshoumaru también tenía la oportunidad de tener a alguien en su vida, puesto que yo también tenía a alguien más en la vida. Y si le di la razón. Pasaron varias semanas en las que si veía a Sesshoumaru le sacaba la vuelta, etc etc… y bueno, me decidí y ya me junte con el como si nada estuviera pasando, estábamos el y yo sentados muy a gusto en su cama viendo una novela, y de pronto sonó un celular, vi la pantalla del mió y no era, eso quería decir que era el de Sesshoumaru. Como niño arrogante abrió el aparato y comenzó a habar con la otra persona detrás de la línea. _

_Dijo muchas cosas, y por lo que pude escuchar al pegar mi oído al teléfono, era su novia Kagura. Para hacer mas emocionante la llamada, comencé a darle besitos tronados en todo su rostro, y el se puso… rojo y muy nervioso, puesto que del otro lado de la línea, se podían escuchar esos besitos que yo le estaba proporcionando. Solamente escuche de parte de Kagura _"quien esta contigo, Sesshoumaru?" _a lo que el contesto, _"es una amiga de Kouga,"_ y al escuchar que el decía eso… me enoje y seguí dándole besos hasta que fue insoportable para el, y Salí del cuarto con una gran sonrisa perversa en el rostro, y como si nada hubiera pasado me fui a la cocina por un poco de agua. _

_Algunos minutos después, llego Sesshoumaru buscándome con todas las mejillas coloradas, y me dijo muy serio "nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, Kagura sospecho con quien estaba," y yo le dije con sarcasmo "ahora soy la amiga de Kouga, no digas cosas que no quieres que se hagan ciertas, además, yo soy a la otra a la que le estas rompiendo el corazón con lo que haces," dije y como dicen, sin pelos en la lengua. _

_Lo deje pensando un buen rato, hasta que Ayame y Kouga se aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, Ayame me dijo que nos teníamos que ir, puesto que su mamá habia hablado con ella unos momentos antes, y que nos teníamos que retirar puesto que la madre Ayame quería que comiéramos con ella. Le dije a Ayame que estaba perfecto, nos despedimos y nos fuimos inmediatamente. Sigo pensando que le abra dicho Sesshoumaru a Kouga de todo esto… pero todo lo que haya dicho, ya no importa más. _

_Pasaron varios meses en los que yo ya no quería saber nada de la novia de Sesshoumaru, y así fue, nunca supe si siguieron en esos meses o cortaron. También estábamos en época de exámenes y yo estaba apuradísima estudiando y de paso tenia varios problemas con unas materias que sin duda, hasta el momento me siguen dando mucha lata. Le pedí ayuda a Kouga y a Sesshoumaru, pero Kouga estaba demasiado ocupado Ayame… para brindarme su apoyo, y Sesshoumaru gustoso me lo dio. _

_Era una materia de Algebra y la otra de Física… Kami... recuerdo perfectamente todo eso… Cuando estudiábamos era fácil notar sus facciones, todo lo que formulaba su bello rostro al explicarme… todo me gustaba de el... pero simplemente habia algo entre nosotros que no podía ser, puesto que cada quien tenia su pareja. No se a quien le hacíamos mas daño, a ellos que eran engañados, ó a nosotros mismos. Me sentía algo culpable por las otras dos personas en nuestras vidas… pero entre nosotros habia algo irrompible… Además de conocernos en cuerpo, mente y alma, y porque era algo que no se podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Sentíamos atracción por el otro, pero suprimíamos todo eso, para solo ser nosotros… conocernos en todo que podíamos… eso era una buena relación de amistad… y algo mas de noviazgo entre nosotros._

**_  
"…Esos sábados eternos  
Con tu cara en mi cuaderno y yo..."_**

__

Estudiamos más o menos como una semana, y fue tortura mental para mí. Me distraía demasiado… como no distraerme con el dios griego enfrente mió… pero sobretodo, soy muy despistada, y sobretodo distraída… no se como le hice para sobrevivir por dos largas semanas. Me dolía la cabeza al solo pensar en esos exámenes y el pavor que me daba… pero mi tutor me ayudo con todo eso, y para cuando presente, me sentía muy segura de que hacia y presentaba a la vez. Presente aquellos exámenes sin temor, y todo salio como mi tutor lo habia planeado... Pasé esos exámenes satisfactoriamente, con las más altas calificaciones de aquellos salones. Mi tutor siguió guiándome en aquellas materias y sigo todo normal… Pasaron acerca de 3 semanas o el mes, en donde me seguia dando esas clases, y ya solo lo requería para preguntarle alguna duda de clase.

Pasó mas tiempo y pues ya no sabia mucho de el, solo cuando me tomaba a Kouga con Ayame afuera del departamento hablando. Una de esas veces, Kouga me dijo que Sesshoumaru seguia con aquella susodicha novia… y a la vez pienso que… que habia en aquella noviecilla suya que yo seguramente no tenia… En una ocasión… una noche de domingo, fuimos a un antro, y ahí, fue donde la vi. Una mujer con unos impresionantes ojos rojizos, de una estatura considerable y delgada de complexión. Paso la noche y solo la analice algunos momentos, era fría, calculadora, en pocas palabras una total víbora con todos, y extrañamente era así con su novio… y tenia que ser Sesshoumaru… Tenian muchas similitudes en actitud, pero habia algo que ella no podía poseer… Sesshoumaru tenia un brillo de compasión, respeto, ternura y cierto cariño hacia sus seres queridos, pero ella, no tenía nada… 

_  
Una de las cosas que me sorprende esque era el hecho que aunque se escuche raro, a Sesshoumaru le encantaba bailar… pero ella, ni en eso podía complacerlo… bailaba pésimo… porque a como agarramos Sesshoumaru y yo la pista, cuando bailamos le sacamos lujo a todo lo que nos brinda aquel pedazo de piso… y bueno… pues definitivamente ella se quedaba en la categoría mala… no sabia bailar… esa noche, vi a Sesshoumaru mas callado, mas quieto… una estatua junto a su 'amada' novia. Pasaron varias horas en donde yo me seguia divirtiendo con mis amigos como si ellos no estuvieran presentes, creo que fue mejor, porque siempre que Sesshoumaru quería resaltar, ella lo opacaba instantáneamente con alguna estupidez. _

_Como quiera, de esa noche no paso, de ahí en adelante, no lo volví a ver en ninguno de los bailes que se organizaban en la universidad. Y mi relación con Kohaku era… como decirlo?… estable, era muy estable... Por el momento todo era así de sencillo, estable… puedo decir también que esta relación se estaba volviendo demasiado monótona… siguiendo una rutina, que hasta ahorita puedo decir que era una. Llegue a pensar y a sentirme desilusionada, todo era lo mismo, y Kohaku ya no sabia como hacerme reír y suspirar como antes… el amor se iba acabando…_

_  
**"…Viendo llover por la ventana  
Otra mañana sin mañana y yo…"**  
_

_Solo pasaron algunas semanas, para que Kohaku viera que ya no era la misma relación, así que decidió cambiar de actitud y tener ideas nuevas respecto a todo, y le echo mas ganas de las que siempre ponía para con nosotros. Y volvió el amor… si así le podíamos llamar. Pasaron algunas semanas mas, y ya estábamos apunto de terminar la carrera, escuche que Sesshoumaru habia terminado con su susodicha novia, y que volvía a hacer el mismo de siempre. Pregunté a Kouga algún cambio en su actitud, pero me dijo que era el mismo de siempre, que su novia solo vino a molestar… me rei mucho al escuchar eso de mi hermanito, pero que mas le hacia, tenia toda la razón del mundo… _

__

Terminamos la carrera que estudiábamos, nos graduamos con honores, y en la fiesta de graduación, Sesshoumaru y yo, bailamos sacándole jugo a la pista, y solo unos ojos rojos se nos quedaban viendo expectantes y con asombro, puesto que… Sesshoumaru nunca bailaba así con ella, y no sabia que el bailaba así… Me la pase de lujo con el, toda la noche, e ignorando el hecho que mi novio estaba en esa misma graduación.  


_Buscamos trabajo y lo encontramos, solo nos faltaba esa persona especial a nuestro lado. Por mis amigos, Sango y el pervertido de Miroku se comprometieron en matrimonio, y tan solo unos meses después, disfrutaban una bonita boda en una tarde calurosa de verano. _**2 **_Con Ayame y mi hermanito Kouga, fueron unos meses después con una resplandeciente luna llena, en una noche hermosísima de primavera, donde el clima cambia constantemente y no sabrías que te deparará._

_Entre las bodas de Ayame y Sango, Kohaku me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte muy feliz. Tardamos un poco en organizar la boda que solo fue por el civil y nos casamos en un hermoso atardecer de verano/otoño, algunos meses después de la boda de Ayame. Sesshoumaru no dio indicios de que quisiera tener alguna relación o en dado caso, casarse por el momento. Solo trabaja a sol en el puesto que le habia dejado su padre, que era ser el Presidente de las empresas Shikon, puesto que el se retiraría para disfrutar de sus años, y acompañados de su linda esposa. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** End Flashback Años de Universidad, y demás años**-.-.-.-.-.-

_Normal POV_

Recordaba cuando lo esperaba con una sonrisa… Una sonrisa de confianza, esperanza y de cariño. Ella siempre quiso tener una familia feliz, una familia grande, con muchos niños… pero nunca la toco. La excusa era que estaba cansado, que no quería… mil excusas para no estar con ella íntimamente. Hizo mil cosas para poder estar con el… hasta la insinuación… pero ni eso logro hacerlo. En este momento fue lo mejor, no quería tener a alguien, una criaturita inocente, que la mantuviera contactada con el. Un desgraciado, que con todo el sentido de la palabra la hizo sufrir de soledad… Soledad amarga y dura de superar.

"…**_Tu sonrisa transparente  
Me hace burla lentamente amor…"_**

En su mente aun divagaban aquellas falsas sonrisas que le regalaba su antiguo esposo. Aquellas que alguna vez la hicieron suspirar, y pensar en lo mejor para su matrimonio. Nunca entendió el porque de aquella lejanía en su matrimonio, porque cuando estaban de novios, todo era miel sobre hojuelas… pero al pensarlo bien… recordó aquella conversación… la ultima que habían tenido antes de separarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack 6 meses antes**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sabían de su renuente separación. Rin ya tenia todas sus cosas listas para salir en el preciso instante… pero Rin pedía la verdad… la verdad del porque lo habia dicho…

"Kohaku, no seas cobarde, dime la verdad… toda la verdad,"

"Rin-n," tartamudeaba pues tenia cierto miedo en decirle la verdad de esta farsa de matrimonio.

"no quiero excusas, solo quiero saber la verdad… porque lo hiciste?" decía con el tono mas enojado que tenia, y sus ojos tenian una frialdad que calaba hasta los huesos.

"solo eras un trofeo que quería ganar," dijo sin restarle importancia a todo lo que sus palabras podían tomar en Rin.

"un tro-feo?" decía tartamudeando, viendo a los ojos a lo que eran aun su esposo. "como te atreves!"

"quería ganarle el mas preciado tesoro a Sesshoumaru Tashio,"

"Preciado Tesoro?" ella lo miraba confundida y en estado de shock, jamás habia escuchado eso de nadie, y mucho menos de el.

"Todos le tenian envidia al gran Sesshoumaru Tashio, pues tenia todo lo que quería… TODO menos a ti, porque tu estabas conmigo, ciega ante los sentimientos que te daba el… siempre fuiste una despistada en lo que el te decía, en todo…- saco un cigarro de una caja, lo encendió y comenzó a fumarlo- me daba muchos celos, pues el te quitaba y alejaba de mi, de lo que me pertenece,"

"pertenecerte?... estas completamente loco, yo no soy de nadie. Yo hago mi propio destino, yo lo hago mió. Ustedes no tienen que meterse en mis decisiones,"

"pero de todas formas lo hicimos… yo cambie ese destino… Tu eras destinada a quedarte con Sesshoumaru, no conmigo… yo solo fui un obstáculo entre ustedes para que el no fuera feliz y que tuviera la vida perfecta que yo nunca he tenido,"

"Estas resentido porque el ha tenido mas facilidades que tu en cuestión económica?"

"yo tengo facilidades en muchas cosas, pero el siempre me ha robado lo que yo mas he querido, por eso, te robe de sus brazos"

"desgraciado," con eso, le dio una tremenda cachetada y le dijo para finalizar con las revelaciones que le habia dicho. "por favor quiero que firmes el divorcio inmediatamente cuando los documentos te lleguen a las manos. No quiero absolutamente nada contigo, esta es la ultima vez que me veras. Espero que la vida te depare algo que no te quite el destino," Con eso, agarró sus maletas, y se dirigió a la puerta para jamás regresar de nueva cuenta a esa casa donde habia tenido tanta soledad reunida en un solo punto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** End Flashback**-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguia con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, un par de traviesas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas y pensaba en que tenía un par de semanas con una promesa de Sesshoumaru en su mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **FlashBack 2 semanas antes**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Cuando te separes de Kohaku definitivamente, tu y yo, viviremos juntos y felices… yo te haré mas feliz de lo que alguna vez fuiste_," _

"_yo recuerdo muy bien lo que le dije… y fue tan claro, que hasta el se sorprendió de mi respuesta,"_

"Yo siempre he sido feliz contigo… porque siempre estas ahí, siempre estas aquí cuando te necesito… con solo tu presencia, puedo ser la mujer mas feliz de este mundo… una de tus sonrisas… me puede hacer feliz por días… tenerte junto a mi seria el mejor regalo que en mi vida habría podido tener… Al estar aquí contigo, yo soy feliz," al terminar de decir aquellas palabras, muchas salinas lagrimas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

El apuesto caballero en traje, abrazo a la dulce doncella que en ese momento se encontraba cerca de el, para estar muy cerca, y abrazarla con todo su ser. Con su pulgar, quito esas lágrimas de sus mejillas y en cada una de ellas deposito ligeros besos húmedos. Que al final, hacían que la dulce dama, detuviera aquella lluvia exquisita de besos, y que aquellos fueran depositados en sus rosados labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** End Flashback**-.-.-.-.-.-

"…**_Te voy a olvidar  
Palabra de honor  
Paloma perdida  
Y ya no puedo más…"_**

Sentía un torrente de fuertes emociones recorrer todo su cuerpo… y sus mejillas mas rojas de lo común. Se levanto de aquella butaca y se dirigió a su recamara. Todas sus cosas se encontraban en perfecto orden y todo lo que habitaba en aquella habitación… no tenia recuerdos malos… solo viejas y muy bellas memorias… Eran las cosas que habían de aquel departamento donde Vivian Ayame y ella en sus viejos días de universidad. Aquellos muebles, se habían quedado en la casa de Kouga y Ayame después de casarse… y ella le pidió a Ayame sus viejos muebles para llenar de nuevo su vida, y que mejor seria con sus viejos muebles, llenos de bellas memorias. Aquellos muebles habían sido trasladados una semana antes de llegar ella aquí… y de disfrutar de la paz que se sentía en su nueva casa.

Estuvo un par de horas viendo la televisión, animada fue a la cocina por un refresco, y no pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando entro una llamada a su aparato celular… Viendo el ID de su celular, dejo el refresco de lado, y tomo inmediatamente el celular para hablar con la otra persona en la línea.

"Rin!

"ayame, si soy yo,"

"es enserio lo que me dijo Sango?" decía entusiasmada Ayame por la otra línea.

"si te refieres al…"

"si, a eso… al divorcio que tuviste con Kohaku,"

"si, lo tengo… soy libre,"

"felizmente libre… pero que harás con Sesshoumaru… sigue loquito por ti… lo aceptaras?"

"…**_Te tengo que olvidar  
Te tengo que olvidar…"_**

Suspiro, "si, pero quiero estar por un tiempo sola, y después le diré mi decisión…,"

"espero que en ese lapso donde estarás sola, supongo que para reflexionar… no tardes demasiado… Sesshoumaru no es una persona muy paciente,"

"si, lo se… solo necesito algo de tiempo para mantener en calma, mi corazón y alma… solo necesito eso… pero bueno, cambiando de tema… mis sobrinitos?... mi hermanito Kouga?... como están todos ellos?"

"perfectamente bien… los gemelitos felices y Kouga te manda muchos saludos… espera que te encuentres bien, feliz y muy contenta con ese susodicho divorcio…," decía con cierta picardía.

"dile que igual… y que si me siento muy feliz con esto," dio un suspiro de felicidad que inmediatamente se escucho por el otro lado de la línea.

Su amiga muy feliz por ella, decidió darle una visita matutina para ver como se encontraba. "Amiga te dejo, tengo ke dormir a los pequeños… y mañana paso temprano a tu casa para ayudarte con lo que tengas pendiente…,"

"muchas gracias amiga, y te estaré esperando… haré el desayuno, para poder charlar mas a gusto no crees?"

"claro que si, gracias… cuídate y nos vemos mañana,"

"si, Ja Ne," (Ja ne: Adiós)

Después de esta llamada, Rin se dedico a limpiar algunos cuadros y ponernos en su lugar… La hora… dio las 12… 12 en punto… Caminando lentamente hacia su recamara y cerrándola lentamente, comenzó a quitarse sus prendas y ponerse algo para dormir… sin dudarlo, el siguiente día seria algo pesado, pero algo con lo que podía cargar de ahora en adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Varios Días después… **

La platica que habia mantenido con Ayame en ese desayuno fue muy ameno, y se hablaron de demasiadas cosas… tantas que al día siguiente ya no las podía recordar con firmeza. Por el momento se encontraba trabajando en una buena compañía, donde ella era la jefa de su departamento, aun y siendo nueva, puesto que aquella compañía era nueva y necesitaban gente con buenos estudios y que supiera trabajar.

"…**_Te tengo que olvidar  
Te tengo que olvidar…"  
_**

Se mantuvo por dos semanas ocupada, hasta que una noche cualquiera, llamo a Sesshoumaru al celular, no lo encontró, pero pudo dejarle un mensaje… cuyo contenido, era acerca de su divorcio con Kohaku, su numero de casa y celular, y la ubicación de su casa. Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que su celular sonó, y ella iba a bordo de su carro convertible, que con mucho trabajo logro comprar.

"Sakura," decía nerviosa, y sus manos temblaban al volante, y al movimiento del celular.

"Rin, soy Sesshoumaru," de pronto, y por la sorpresa de la otra persona detrás de la línea, Rin hizo un inesperado frenazo. "Rin, estas bien?"

"si… solo fue la impresión," dijo quitándose el susto respirando profundo.

"Rin… quisiera ir en algunos momentos mas a tu casa, se podría?"

"claro, a que horas llegarías..?"

"que te parece a las 7.30?" decía algo nervioso.

"perfecto, sirve que me dejas hacer la cena," aseguraba con ánimos, y una sonrisa se podía escuchar desde el otro lado de la línea, haciéndolo suspirar.

"excelente, degustare uno de tus deliciosos platillos"

"si, claro… no me hagas sonrojar,"

"es cierto, tu cocinas mucho mejor que mi chef…,"

"Sesshoumaru… estudie un par de años para chef, recuerdas?"

"solo un poco… pero te veo a las 7.30… hasta entonces, preciosa,"

"si, Ja ne," con una gran sonrisa atravesando la comisura de sus labios, condujo a toda velocidad para tener preparado un manjar, y también prepararse ella misma para lo que venia… y esperaba fuera lo mejor para su futuro… y su corazón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**7.30 PM**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**  
**

La cena de la ahora Señorita Sakura y el Señor Tashio, comenzaría en tan solo unos segundos, contados… puesto que ella sabía muy bien, que su amigo… su amor… llegaba puntual a sus citas. 7:30 de la noche y el timbre de su casa se escucho. Apurada, y viéndose una vez al espejo, salio a darle cara al hombre que amaba con pasión y desesperación a la vez. Abriendo la puerta lentamente, vio un hombre de finas facciones, y de unos ojos hermosos en color ámbar, acercarse a ella con un ramo enorme de rosas rojas, deposito un beso en su mejilla, y lo invito a pasar con cordialidad recibiendo de aquel príncipe en gallarda armadura aquel grande y seguramente pesado ramo de rosas.

"…**_Te tengo que olvidar  
Te tengo que olvidar…"  
_**

Al cerrar la puerta, ella dirigió unas cuantas palabras a su invitado especial de aquella noche. Lo dirigió a la sala donde habían un par de velas con olor a vainilla encendidas y dando su aromatizante olor. Inmediatamente después que aquel apuesto caballero se haya sentado en una de las butacas de cuero negro, fue a sacar un enorme jarrón colocándole un poco de agua, metió lentamente las rosas para dejarlas en un lugar cerca… Las deposito en medio de donde se encontraban aquellas velas.

"y bien?... conversamos un rato o pasamos a la cena?" preguntaba nerviosa después de haberse sentado a un lado de el. Ambos estaban juntos en el loveseat, tomados de las manos.

"la cena, tengo hambre preciosa," dijo riéndose por su respuesta.

"como tu digas, sígueme," dijo con un tono picaron y una mueca de la misma intención en su rostro.

Pasaron comiendo y entablando la conversación, terminaron riéndose de aventuras y de muchas cosas pasadas, tomaron los platos, y se dirigieron a la cocina a lavarlos. Estuvieron ahí unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Rin tomo un trapo húmedo para limpiar la mesa. La siguió en silencio, y viendo cada uno de sus sigilosos y femeninos movimientos.

Ella sin sospechar nada de su apuesto acompañante, comenzó a limpiar la mesa y al estirar un poco su cuerpo para tener mayor alcance de limpieza, unas fuertes manos se apoderaron de su cintura, y en un fuerte y ágil movimiento cayo sentada en la mesa. Unos feroces pero aun tibios y suaves labios recorrían su cara, lóbulo de oídos… y ahí fue cuando escuchaba palabras que nunca escucho con su ex esposo… susurrando… murmurando con tiernas palabras… palabras de amor… palabras de cariño… eran las que escuchaba Rin… y al escucharlas… se estremecía… le recorrían todos los sentidos y la hacían viajar a donde nunca pudo hacerlo.

Solo unos "_te amo…jamás te dejare ir… eres mía_"… era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar en aquellos momentos para olvidar aquella soledad en la que habia estado encerrada por unos años. Reacciono, y comenzó a besar tiernamente los labios que unos momentos antes estaban diciendo palabras tiernas a sus oídos. Se separo tan solo unos momentos y vio aquellas pupilas ámbar que la miraban exaltadas a lo que querían decir. Solo esperaba…

"Sesshoumaru," dijo con voz entrecortada…

"sssh… no digas nada… estoy aquí solo para ti…," dijo susurrando en su oído, y siguió besándola tierna y largamente… Siguieron ahí abrazados, sin decir nada… solo con su compañía y tiernos besos… Lentamente la bajo de ahí, la cargo, y lentamente se dirigió al sillón mas grande de la sala, para depositarla ahí, y estar en un lugar mas cómodo.

"…**_Te tengo que olvidar  
Te tengo que olvidar…"_**

Siguieron así… minutos… largos minutos besándose y dando todo de si, hasta que las manos traviesas de cierto galán, se acercaban lentamente hacia la ropa que la damisela portaba… poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a desaparecer de aquel cuerpo aun virgen, y las elegantes ropas que portaba el también dejaban de estar en su escultural cuerpo.

"…**_Te tengo que olvidar  
Te tengo que olvidar…"_**

Minutos después, seguia así… jugando con ellos mismos, y viéndose a los ojos… viendo aquellas perlas esmeraldas y ámbar… estuvieron juntos toda la noche… disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos y de dulces palabras… Ahí, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de lo que su tesoro conservaba intacto… solo el… con el anillo en mano… declaro que en ese mismo instante... ella era dueña de su corazón, cuerpo y alma para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**1 mes después** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se celebraba una boda bella llena de flores por todos lados, velas encendidas se veían y se aspiraba una aroma a vanilla… junto a las estrellas y luna resplandeciendo en la noche… La novia mas hermosa no se podía ver… junto a su esposo e irradiaban felicidad hasta por los poros…

Los novios y padrinos de aquella boda, se decían hasta lo que no… se querían demasiado entre ellos, y se deseaban lo mejor para un futuro en donde sus amigos, tendrían que ver por la vida de otros pequeños que algún día vendrían en camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-** 7 años después**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se disfrutaba de un festín en un gran jardín lleno de niños… y uno de ellos, rubio, y con ojos extremadamente ámbares, de apariencia de 7 años disfrutaba con sus familiares y amiguitos de escuela una linda fiesta a la luz del armonioso sol.

Una pareja que se veía hermosa a simple vista, tomados de la mano caminaban juntos hacia su hijo que sonreía ampliamente jugando con sus amigos. La pareja se detuvo y le dio un regalo que esperaban el fuera a gustar.

"Hahaue… que hermoso relicario, muchas gracias," (hahaue – mamá)

"fue con mucho cariño para ti, mi amor…" decía la madre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y ahora su progenitor decid otras.

"Que cumplas muchos años Sataki," dijo para darle un beso en la frente, y de nueva cuenta dirigirse con su esposa a donde se encontraban los padrinos del niño cumpleañero.

"Kouga, Ayame… y nuestra niñita Amery?"

"esta jugando con Kari, están por donde las rosas,"

"gracias," dijeron ambos al unísono, y se dirigieron con su pequeño capullito. La niña Amery, era idéntica a su madre, pelo azabache y ojos vivaces en color esmeralda, y su edad no mayor que 4 años.

"Amery," dijo Sesshoumaru en tono de voz audible.

"Papi," dijo la pequeña princesita soltando la muñeca de sus manos y corriendo a los brazos de su padre.

**_  
_**"mi niña hermosa, estas divirtiéndote mucho?"

"claro,"

"bueno, entonces te daremos tu regalo… esperamos que te guste," dijo Rin sonriéndole y sacando de una pequeña caja, exactamente lo que le habían regalo al hijo mayor.

"Esto es un relicario, cuídalo mucho princesa," decía Sesshoumaru colocando el relicario en el pequeño cuello de su linda hija. **_  
_**

"Cuando nosotros no estemos con ustedes en cualquier lugar, en donde se encuentren, aquí en este pequeño relicario estaremos junto a ustedes…" decía Rin con alguna lagrima traviesa atravesando sus verdes ojos.

"claro mami, estarán con nosotros siempre," decía sonriéndole, y sin preocupación alguna… creyendo en las palabras de su madre y después, dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

Cumpliendo su cometido, los dos tomados de las manos, se dirigieron a la entrada principal de su gran mansión. Abrazados y diciéndose palabras tiernas al oído, subían las escaleras, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, y después caminaban lentamente hacia su habitación… donde ahí… se demostrarían lo mucho que se querían… y lo que habían sufrido ambos por años sin la compañía del uno y del otro… después de todo, tenian a sus hijos y vivían felices como alguna vez lo habían prometido ellos mismos.

**_"…Ya te olvidé!.."  
_**

"_Después de muchos años de soledad… tristeza y muy buena compañía… ahora tengo el amor de mi vida… me da todo lo que no pude tener… me da la felicidad que quería en mi vida… y soy enteramente feliz junto a el… espero que sigamos así… hasta hacernos viejitos… aunque se escuche algo cursi… pero me gustaría ser de esas parejas que aun tomen sus manos al caminar en la vejez en la que se encuentran… seria hermoso, y moriría feliz… Por el momento estoy aquí… vivo el ahora, el presente… y no quiero nada mas que esto… completa felicidad con mis hijos, y mi Amado esposo… que hoy, tiene la Mirada mas tierna que en mi vida habia visto…,"  
_

_  
**"...Lock the doors (Cierra las puertas)  
We'll leave the world outside (Dejemos el mundo afuera)  
All I've got to give to you (Todo lo que tengo que darte)  
Are these five words tonight (Son estas cinco palabras)  
**_

**_  
Thank you for loving me (Muchas gracias por amarme)   
For being my eyes (Por ser mis ojos)  
When I couldn't see (Cuando no podia ver)  
You parted my lips (Tu apartaste mis labios)  
When I couldn't breathe (Cuando no podia respirar)  
Thank you for loving me (Muchas gracias por amarme)  
_**

**_  
When I couldn't fly (Cuando no podia volar)  
Oh, you gave me wings (Tu me diste alas)  
You parted my lips (Tu apartaste mis labios)  
When I couldn't breathe (Cuando no podia respirar)  
Thank you for loving me," (Muchas gracias por amarme) 3_**

…_**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia…**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente obra… jejeje… **_

**_Este Fic salio al horno con 34… paginas!_**

**_1 _** los meses… estuvieron un año conociéndose, dos de novios, cortaron… pasaron como 6 meses solos y volvieron… ahí saquen la cuenta… jejeje xDU

**_2 _** mmm primero se caso Sango y Miroku, después Ayame y Kouga, al final Rin y Kohaku… se divorciaron y todo y luego se casaron Sessh y Rin… como debió ser en un principio pero bueno…xD…

**_3… _**Thank you for lovin' me – Canción de Bon Jovi... justamente la estaba escuchando cuando acabe el fic… ;)… Traducción de los fragmentos de la canción, hecha por su servilleta… ;)… **__**

**Nota de la Autora: **jejeje espero que les haya gustado este fic… las anécdotas… algunas son verdaderas, y otras con inventadas de esta lokita mente… por el momento no les diré cuales con verdaderas y que otras son inventadas. Si les gusto este fic, o quieren decirme algo al respecto de dichas anécdotas, dejen su review y yo les contesto de inmediato… )… Sin más que decir, se cuidan y espero verlos pronto en algunas de mis nuevas locuras.

REVIEW!

_  
HawkAngel_


End file.
